A Totally Different Life
by Multi-Fandom-Lover123
Summary: Kira Smith thought she was her own person, that she was normal, well as normal as an abused child can be, but when one day she learns that she is Isabella Swans reincarnation from no other than Carlisle's brotherand his wife, what will happen when she gets a chance at A Totally Different Life? will she ruin it or rock it? EdwardXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my new story! I used to imagine this story in my head all the time, so I decided to write it out and let someone else enjoy it. Here's what you need to know:**

**Kira Smith is the main character who is 14, her parents have been abusing her, giving her burning scars, beating her until she went unconscious, only giving her the bare minimum, and never letting her leave the house besides to go to school. They have been like this since Kira can remember and they live in Washington, but in Seattle. **

**Alexander Cullen is Carlisle's brother who –in this story- was turned into a vampire with Carlisle. He has dark brown hair though and looks similar to Carlisle but a bit different. Alex is taller than Carlisle too. Alex can manipulate time and can see the future and times disturbances, i.e. Bella's absence. **

**Charlotte Cullen is Alex's wife. Charlotte is tall and has sandy blonde hair that falls around her face in ringlets; I imagine her looking like Keira Knightley except longer hair. She is also gifted and she can erase memories for any amount of time, but her if she makes a person forget a memory forever she cannot reverse it and the person is stuck without that memory forever. **

**PROLOGUE EXPLAINING:**** So I got a review asking for information on the back story of this story so here we go!**

**Alex had known something was wrong the second after midnight on September 13, 1987. He saw the possibility of Isabella's death as a newborn child but he didn't think it would happen because it was such a small facet of the future possibilities. He frowned as he searched the future and found his fears were correct; Isabella had died not even a half an hour after she was born. He was distraught, but then he saw another consequence of her death. **

**A Reincarnation, time trying to fix its wrong. The only way he knew that the new child was Isabella's reincarnation was that the baby had the exact same scent, and time showed him that she was the same. **

**He searched the future more; this poor child would be abused, unloved, and completely and utterly depressed in her future. Alex knew that since Isabella had died that he needed to get this new child –Kira- to be the new Bella, and maybe she would be better for them than Bella. But, since Kira was to be depressed and unhappy, he wanted to give her something to dream about; to be hopeful for. He went to Alice and told her his plan. **

**He and Alice would write a series of books documenting Bella's life, but of course with that plan caused complications with the residents of Forks and put their lives in jeopardy. Alex knew that Esme and Rosalie would want to stay in forks and what a great place to stay, it was a small town that they could easily make forget about the books. **

**The books would be meant for Kira, to plant some hope into her to keep her alive until she was old enough to be brought to forks and fill Bella's place. **

**Alice loved the idea. So they began writing.**

**Before they started to write, Alex and Alice told their family, who were skeptical at first, but after some explaining and persuading they all agreed. **

**Alice moved to Pheonix, Arizona to publish the book. She made up a fake life and name, Stephanie Meyer, and published the book using a fake picture for the mini-bio at the end of the book. **

**As soon as the book published Alice came back, telling them how she had a vision that Kira would read the books like they planned.**

**Fourteen years later they decided it was time to bring Kira home. The books stopped giving her something to live for as she decided it was just a story. So Alex and Charlotte went to Seattle, they watched her for about a day to make 100% sure it was her. They were forced to get her while she was out of her house, which was harder, because they were running out of time before everything would be too ruined to fix. **

**So that's the prologue! :D Everyone else is the same :D Charlotte and Alexander live with the Cullen's in Forks. **

**If you like it Review telling me to keep writing! :**

As I looked out of my car window, I begged for the end, the end of it all, the beatings, the burnings, the starvation periods. I honestly wanted to die. While I looked out at the people walking down the busy downtown Seattle Street, I saw my reflection. I saw my long, dry, brown hair with split ends everywhere. I saw my large chocolate brown eyes that were wide like I was a deer in the headlights. I saw my extremely pale skin, paler than I had thought possible. It was probably so pale from blood loss. I noticed the slight curve of a scar over my right eyebrow, were my mom threw a knife at me and I didn't duck in time. I had to get 10 stitches for that. I was just glad they actually took me to the hospital. I also saw my cracked, raw lips, my upper lip just a bit too big for my lower lip. I saw my nose that was rather small, that has been broken 5 times. I looked so sickly and weak, probably because I was.

"KIRA! GRAB YOUR DANG FOOD." My mother yelled at me as we went through a drive through McDonalds.

I grabbed my food and saw that it was a dollar menu cheeseburger and a small cup of water. I didn't smile but I did say thank you, quietly. I ate in silence while my parents talked about my sister and how they were as proud of her accomplishments as an athlete and in academics. They also spoke loudly about how I was failing all my classes.

'_Well if you didn't keep handicapping me every week then I could be at school instead of in the hospital.'_ I thought angrily to myself. If I even said a word that went against what my parents were saying, I would be beaten until I couldn't speak.

I just sat in the car silently, hoping they wouldn't get drunk soon and make me miss school tomorrow.

I frowned out my window, and then I realized that the pedestrians had all frozen and cars were frozen in mid-turn and all cars were sitting there frozen, including ours.

"What's happening?" I asked before I could think better of it, looking at my parents. They were frozen too! My mother in mid-bite, and my father drinking soda with one hand.

"What?!" I cried out. I looked around desperately for someone –anyone- to come and tell me what's happening.

'_am I going insane?!"_ I asked myself, panicked.

I looked out my window again and almost jumped out of my skin because there were two people standing not ever two feet away from my car; one was a man and the other a woman. Quickly, I unbuckled and scooted to the other side of my car.

I blinked and the man disappeared. I screamed.

"Hey, shh its okay, you're going to be fine." The man said while opening the car door that I was leaning up against.

"Ah!" I yelped because I started to fall backwards.

"Oh! Sorry." He said again. I wanted to turn around and get a good look at the face that was producing that musical, appealing voice.

"Who are you!" I screamed.

"Ah, I see we have frightened you… hm…." He said looking down at me with quizzical eyes.

I looked up at him terrified.

"Kira, listen, I know its going to sound hard to believe, and I know that your upbringing has not been a kind one, but the world is out of balance, I'm guessing you have read the Twilight Saga? Yeah I know a stupid question, but just listen. Its real, all of it. Well except that's where you come in. Isabella Marie Swan died as a baby 14 years ago. I bet your wondering where you come in then? Well your Isabella's reincarnation. I know its hard to believe, but please you have to come with us to set the world back into balance. Edward needs you, Jacob needs you, we need you." The man said in a pleading tone, he sounded so sure of himself that it was easy to believe that all of that was true.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked still scared, but it dulled down from terror to just being scared while the man was talking.

"We've been watching you. making sure your okay, not dying. Waiting for the right time to come and get you." He said smiling down at me.

I felt anger bubble up in me. Why couldn't he have helped me? At least come and get me sooner! I wanted to stand up and strangle him.

"Whats your name. You know my name, it only seems fair that I know yours too." I said stubbornly.

A faint smile curved the corners of his mouth up, just a little bit.

"Alexander Cullen." He said flashing me a pair of extremely perfect white teeth.

"Cullen…" I breathed out mystified.

He nodded holding out his hand. "Come on then!" He said encourgingly.

I looked around for a second. _' so im about to run away with strange….v-…vampires? Leave everything I know and just go with him and that woman over there. He seemed legit, but still… what is he isnt? Am I willing to take that chance to get away from __**them?**__' _

"Or you can stay here with your "family"" Alexander said putting enphasis on the word family. I'd never had a real family, and this maybe, could finally be my chance to have one. If they even accept me.

"Why are you doing this? So what if Bella died and im her "reincarnation". What am I supposed to even do? Go live with you guys and pretend to be her? I'm not Bella, nor will I ever be. I don't even understand what your asking of me." I narrowed my eyes as I spoke, realizing how shady this all was.

He sighed. "fine the long explaination it is." He started his speech looking a bit annoyed with me. "I am Alexander Sebastian Cullen, Carlisle Cullen is my brother, that lovely lady on the other side of the car is Miss Charlotte Katerina Cullen, she is my wife. We were sent here by Alice Cullen and the Volturi to come and get you and bring you back to the Cullens home, so that we can restore balance back to time. Bella wasn't supposed to die, it was a strange and totally random occurance. Her absense leaves a gap in time that needs to be filled, Time and Space already tried to fill in that space with you, but as you can see it hasn't worked because you don't live in Forks and you will never meet Edward or any of us in your current timeline. But if we bring you to Forks and force you to meet us and hopefully fall in love with Edward then the whole will be filled and time will return back to normal, but you can never return to your family and they will be made to forget you, forever. " I was impressed, he hadnt even looked like he had said a mini speech.

My brain was still trying to process this information when I took his hand and got out of the car.

"That's a good girl." Alexander said soothingly.

As soon as I had taken around 3 steps I doubled over in pain.

"Woah!" Alexander said surprised, "Whats wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

"What happened to her?" said a womans voice, I guessed it was Charlotte.

"Parents…ah… broke… my….ankle….three days ago…. Never got to the hospital." I said gasping from the pain.

When I looked up I saw Charlottes face looked sad and compassionate, while Alexander looked like he was about to go into the car and break my parents necks.

"Okay, then." Alexander said in an voice that sounded like a mix between anger and calmness and he picked me up, sliding one arm around my back and the other under my knee's.

First thing I noticed was how utterly cold he was. Second was how perfect he and Charlotte were, third was their eye color, it was like a golden butterscotch color.

"Come on sweet heart, lets get you home." Charlotte said to me smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! :D THIS TIME 3 REVIEWS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! IM SERIOUS!D; xD BTW who likes my new picture for the story? :D **

"So, what are you thinking about?" Alexander asked me as we drove down a winding forest surrounding road.

I was sitting in the back seat of an expensive sports car that could go up to 160 MPH, wearing an ankle brace Charlotte bought on our way out of Seattle. I looked up from staring out of the window and saw Alexander looking at me through the driver's mirror. He was holding Charlottes hand. I smiled a little at how sweet they looked.

"Nothing much, mostly my old life…." I said looking out the window again.

Alexander nodded.

"So, what are you going to do about my parents?" I asked, "I'm sure they have probably realized I'm not there." I said clenching my fists.

"Don't worry; I can manipulate people's memories, so I've made them forget about you. Not for forever though, but I can if you want." Charlotte said turning around in the front seat to look me in the eyes.

I thought about it for a minute. '_Make them forget me forever. But what will happen to Addie?" _**–Addie is her sister.- **

"Uhm, I'm not sure." I said looking down at my clenched fists. "Can't Alice see the future? What happens to Addie?" I asked looked up at Alexander.

"She will be fine, don't worry. " Alexander said.

'_why do they keep telling me not to worry?' _ I asked myself.

"So how did you do that freezing everything, thing?" I asked the back of Alexander's head.

"Well I can manipulate time, so I just stopped it for everyone in Seattle, well everyone that could see us or would see us. Well all accept you, because it would make it hard for us to convince you to come with us if you were frozen." He said in an educated tone of voice.

"So if you can manipulate memories," I said looking at Charlotte, "Then why didn't you just make me forget my life here and make me come with you? Why didn't you just tell me you guys were my family and it was time to go back home instead of making me keep my _memories_." I asked nearly breaking down. They were making me relive almost my whole entire life in my head, and it hurt. I added emphasis on the word "memories" so that they know all I've ever know is pain and being unloved.

"We thought it would be kinder." Charlotte said not looking at me.

"**Kinder?!" **I said irritated. "Kinder would have been to kill me 14 years ago!" I fumed.

Charlotte noticeably winced while Alexander kept a composed face.

They didn't say anything after that, and neither did I.

-Alexander's POV-

"I didn't think it would be this hard." I said frowning at the steering wheel.

"Well give her some credit; she has been through a lot, and most things she doesn't even remember because she suppressed it." Charlotte said grimacing.

We had stopped at a gas station so that Kira could use the restroom. I stared out my window and watched the only exit in the small gas station, to make sure that Kira doesn't try to make a run for it, even though I don't have any idea why she wouldn't just trust us instead of running back to her abusive parents.

"How much has she suppressed?" I asked Charlotte while staring out the window.

"A lot." Was all she said sadly.

'_Must be pretty bad.'_ I thought. Since Charlotte could actually erase memories, she can also see them as well; I wonder what she saw in poor Kira's memories.

Then I saw her, she came out of the exit. Her pale skin was impossibly translucent, her brittle brown hair getting pushed away from her face by the wind. Her large brown eyes still wide and bewildered, it seemed like they always looked bewildered. Watching her walk up to the car, I saw all of her scars which regular human eyes wouldn't be able to detect. It seemed like scars covered almost every inch of her skin that was shown through her light blue t-shirt and her old worn out jeans that were too big for her.

Charlotte sighed a compassion filled sigh. "Poor child." She said miserably.

I knew it was hard for her to be around her, all of her memories would be like tattoos covering her skin and thoughts. It seemed like she had barely walked 5 steps outside and she was already shivering like she was in Antarctica in only a tank top and short shorts.

"So what now, I go to your guys' home? Wait hold up, if I'm supposed to fall in love with Edward, why didn't he come?" Kira asked in her guarded, perpetually annoyed tone.

"That's the problem. Ed-"I was cut off by Charlotte.

"You know how Edward was extremely drawn to Bella's scent in the books?" Charlotte asked taking on a safer way to sneak into the subject.

"Mhmm." Kira said nodding.

"Well in this case, your scent is around 2 times stronger than Bella's was, and so Edward can't really be near you-yet-." She said taking on a rueful tone.

"So what do I do then? I can't stay in that house if Edward will kill me if I'm 2 feet away from him."

"Well that's why you'll be hanging out with Jacob first." Charlotte said forcing a smile on to her face.

"_Jacob?"_ Kira asked in a hateful tone.

"Oh, right, I get it. You hate Jacob, how silly of me to forget!" Charlotte said shaking her head. "Don't worry, he's not like you think he is. Well hopefully he won't turn out to be that way anytime soon…. Listen, he's only 13 right now, he hasn't even phased yet. We keep forgetting to tell you things. Okay, so you're going to be living in forks from now on and you're going to meet Jacob on First Beach, we've made sure of it, and then you guys will be friends." Charlotte said looking at the angry looking Kira.

"friends?!" Kira scoffed.

"Okay, I know your team Edward and everything but seriously, stop it. You need to be friends with him." I said annoyed with her stubbornness.

"Or what? The world will explode?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, but it will create a paradox, ripping the time space continuum in half." I said frowning at her.

"This all seems awfully forced and fake." She said looking out the window.

'_Maybe we should just make her forget everything…' _I wondered to myself, but then I got a vision,

Kira, she looked about 16 and she seemed happy, until her and Edward took a trip to Seattle. Not realizing the neighborhood they were driving through, Kira saw her old house, and worse her sister standing in a window, she had a black eye and looked almost as scarred as Kira did. Suddenly vision Kira went limp and Edward screamed her name. She started to go into seizures. And I knew exactly what was happening. Her brain was fighting against Charlottes erasing, which she didn't do permanently, and it was failing, her brain was dying and it was all mine and Charlottes fault.

When I came back from the vision I saw Charlotte was staring at me with wide curious eyes.

I shook my head lightly, as if to say no we can't make her forget.

I looked behind me at Kira, who was now sleeping.

"We can't erase her memories, it changes the course of time and it causes alternate timelines, in which she dies in every single one, except for this one. Don't worry, she'll come around." I said staring at the road.

Kira's POV

I let my guard down as I started to drift off. I knew I talked in my sleep but I was emotionally drained.

While I slept, I had a dream. It was in the future, I looked to be about 18 or 19, and I was in a white gown. My hair was up in an intricate braid that twisted into a bun, and I was wearing a white veil, I looked beautiful.

"_Well don't you look pretty." A snide, jealous voice said behind me. I spun around._

"_Mom." I breathed out. I was instantly terrified._

"_White doesn't suit you though," she said with a wickedly evil smile that distorted her features, "I think red does." She said as she threw a knife at me that came out of nowhere. I didn't have time to react, the knife hit me and sunk into my chest where my heart was with a sickening "whack!" I cried out. _

"_Why!" I yelled, tears poured out of my eyes as pain made me double over._

_Suddenly a pair of ice cold arms laid me down on the hardwood floor, now stained with my blood._

"_Kira." Purred a voice that didn't belong to any man, it belonged to a hunter, a predator. I looked up into dark red eyes that burned with thirst. Then I recognized the brown-bronze hair and the familiar features._

"_Edward." I exhaled sharply. He smiled a wicked, hungry smile showing his razor sharp, pointed teeth. _

_Suddenly he bit into my neck. I screamed. _

"_Kira!" a voice yelled in a mix of anger and worry._

"_KIRA!"_

"KIRA!" yelled the voice but it sounded real, and I recognized it, I jumped up.

"AH!" I yelled loudly.

"Are you okay?!" Alexander said worriedly.

"Oh thank god, it was just a nightmare….." I said gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry." Charlotte said "But that will never happen." She said looking at me with intense eyes.

"How did you—oh right the memories thing…." I said trailing off. I felt kind of violated for her instantly knowing what I was dreaming about in memory form. Was she always going to do that?

Charlotte nodded, "Were almost to the Hotel in Forks, are you hungry?" she asked looking at me.

"Oh were almost there?" I asked. How long was I asleep?

"Yep!" Charlotte said excitedly. '_this sounds like I'm getting adopted….well I sort of am….' _I frowned.

"You're not excited?" Charlotte asked turning around in her seat so she could look at me.

"Well, let's see, I'm about to go into a house, well a life, that I thought was fictional, and meet a guy who I fell in love with by the 4th chapter of Twilight, and I was just told, barely 3 hours ago that I am a reincarnation of Bella Swan, which would mean I'm not myself and that I'm just a copy of someone. So yeah, no, I'm _ecstatic." _I said sounding as sarcastic and annoyed as I could.

Alexander looked at me with pleading eyes. "You still don't understand. We're helping you. We're taking you to the place where you have always meant to be, with us, the Cullen's. We're giving you a totally different life, one with supernatural beings and love, one you were born to have. I know it isn't going to be easy at all to forget about your past, but just please, all you have to do is live your life like you were always with us, or have known us, it's how it's supposed to be." And with that, we pulled up to a quaint looking motel with flower baskets hanging from the outdoor covered sidewalks and different colored blinds on every separate motel room window.

'_A totally different life….'_

**So if you liked this chapter review telling me what you liked or what you didn't, if you have any questions or anything :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm going to be tough from now on. This is the last chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! I already have 2 soooo:P I know I know, I'm sorry to my followers but I really need feedback. Like if this makes sense or if I should even week writing. So thanks guys and here's chapter 3**

"So you're sure that you're okay to stay here, in the motel until we get back tomorrow?" Asked Charlotte for about the 5th time.

"Yes! I'm fine! I won't leave, besides how who am I supposed to go back to?" I asked the last part a bit quieter than the rest of the sentence, while looking Charlotte in the eyes. Suddenly, she looked guilty and pained. I looked away.

"Okay." Was all she said before slipping out the door behind Alexander.

'_So there going home to tell them about me….'_ I thought skeptically. I suddenly found myself wondering if they were true to their word or if they were going hunting….

**DON'T MIND ME IM JUST A LINE THAT'S MAKING A SMALL TIME JUMP OF ABOUT 2 HOURS OR SO, SO ITS LIKE 6P.M. **

"You have got to be kidding mee!" I screamed out loud. I was bored out of my mind. I hadn't had any time –or a choice for that matter- to grab some books or clothes. I wondered why that was.

"I really wish I had a book right now! A huge one that would take me forever to read so I can be entertained!" I cried out to my empty motel room.

Then it hit me, well not a book but that would have been awesome, it was an idea. I remembered a book store not too far away when we were driving into town. I always, Always kept at least 50$ on me. At school my parents always gave me money every 10 days so that they wouldn't get called by the principal, and always I would hide the money and not eat.

It came in handy. Besides if I ever wanted to run away when my parents actually took me with them to places then I had at least 50$.

I dug around all my pockets and came up with about 62$.

"YES!" I cried out happily. "Book store here I come!" I said equally as loud.

I grabbed the other key card to the hotel room and started to head out. I realized that the other key card case was empty. Alexander and Charlotte must have taken it. Oh well.

**-this is a fast backwardish xD so going to Charlottes POV telling the Cullens about Kira when they return home-**

As we reached the drive way I saw everyone already gathered in the living room that was completely visible through the large floor to ceiling windows that covered almost all the walls that were on the entrance side of the house.

"That's nice that they decided to gather all together like that, especially Edward." I said smiling at Alex.

"Well who can blame him, Kira is going to marry him one day, and besides I think he really wants to be able to meet her by this month." Alex said keeping his eyes focused on the road even though he didn't need to.

I nodded. Poor guy, even her scent on me and Alex will drive him crazy….

"He's going to work very hard to be with her." Alex said glancing at Edward through the window for a second.

I smiled. I was relieved that they both would have someone, Kira, because all she's known is pain and hatred, and Edward because he's been alone for so long, and I think Bella's death took more of a toll on him than he will ever let on. But the fate has given him a second chance and I know he will not let this one slip through his fingers again.

In the next minute Alex and I were in the living room, standing in front of our family, their faces all showing different emotions.

Alice looked so excited I was afraid that she was about to explode.

Jasper looked wary, he has been used to humans scent for a bit longer, his restraint is stronger but it will still be hard for him to be around Kira so much, with her scent affecting all of us.

Esme was glowing, like a brand new mother, she usually always put out that motherly vibe but right now it seemed to be at an extreme.

Carlisle looked like he was in doctor mode, which usually meant he was curious about something he hadn't studied yet, and of course his new subject would be Kira.

Rosalie looked like she didn't care but I knew she was at least the tiniest bit excited to meet her new sister.

Emmett looked like he was a daredevil and that he was about to attempt a new stunt, he looked excited and dangerous, like Kira could be a wrestling partner.

And finally Edward's expression shocked me the most. The second Kira's scent reached him where he sat, on one of the large white leather couches, he looked pained. He also seemed anxious and a little bit happy but the pained look on his face washed out most of his visible emotions.

"Ah. I knew this part would be tricky." Alex said frowning at Edward.

"Is she even _human_?" Edward asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm almost 150%" I said trying to smile, but finding it difficult with Edwards memories of being anxious and being afraid of what he might do to her came washing up on me. I could barely see my family who was standing right in front of me.

When the memories stopped and I could see again I saw that everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry." I said simply.

Alex smiled, "So questions?" Alex asked with a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Where is she?" Esme asked curiously.

"She's in a hotel in town. We asked her to stay put until tomorrow so we could fill you guys in." I answered knowing fully that Edward and Alice knew this already.

"Can you read her mind?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Well, I can see her memories but that's it. I can't see what she was thinking or what she was feeling in her memories…" I trailed off as her more unsavory memories came back into my head.

I heard Edward gasp.

"What?" asked Carlisle looking slightly alarmed.

"Kira. Her past isn't at all kind. We learned that as soon as we found her in Seattle, but only Charlotte really knows the full extent of her past." Alex answered for me, "and I guess now Edward." He added seeing the anger start to break through Edward's mask of pain.

'_So you have already begun to care for her, haven't you Edward?'_ I asked Edward though my thoughts.

He looked at me and nodded.

"How is it not at all kind?" Esme asked taking a step towards Alex and I, a motherly gesture.

I launched into a brief explanation to them of her parents abuse, how they starved her, beat her, tortured her, barely took care of her, and how her father –even though I absolutely hated to say it and I knew it would drive Edward mad because as I explained I relived her memories- raped her, on more than one occasion but she suppressed those memories so she doesn't even really know that that happened.

By the time I had finished explaining everyone –even rose- looked upset and livid, Especially Edward who happened to be pacing around the room trying not to break anything.

It was quite obvious that he had deep feelings for Kira, even though he hasn't even met her personally.

"She sounds like she is in an unstable condition. Alex, Charlotte, we should head back to the hotel and come and get her and bring her here so that I can examine her." Carlisle said sounding very much like a doctor. He didn't notice that Edward had stopped dead in his tracks when Carlisle said "bring her here".

"I'm not too sure that that's a good idea. As you all know, Kira is Isabella's reincarnation, but for some reason her scent is almost 2 times stronger than Isabella's, I think it might be unwise to bring her here with Edward so unprepared." I said looking at Carlisle, "Alex, what do you think?" I asked looking at Alex.

Not doubting Alice or anything but Alex can see more accurate results in less time than Alice and he can see all the alternatives.

He didn't speak for a moment but then he said, "I believe that everything can run smoothly if Edward leaves for a few hours, or until Kira leaves, and comes back after she is gone."

"What? No! I want to meet her too!" Edward cried out sounding slightly petulant.

"Edward you know you can't, well not yea at least." I said to him while frowning.

"But I'm not sure if I can wait." He said looking at me with intense pleading eyes.

"Alex?" I asked turning around so I could look Alex in the eyes.

"Go hunting. You'll need it. We will be back right before you return." Alex said plainly.

Edward smiled a large smile and disappeared.

"I can't believe he smiled!" Esme cried out happily, "It's wonderful, she already has such an effect on him."

I smiled. "She will become a larger effect on all of us I'm afraid," Alex said smiling.

**Back to Kira, who is already back from book shopping :D forks is extremely tiny so the bookstore was close.**

I had returned from my shopping trip with 2 books, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, and Everlost by Neal Shusterman (**I'm about to read Everlost soon!**).

I lay down on the double bed in the small motel and began to read Wuthering Heights.

Sadly, I had only begun the fifth chapter when the motel door opened. Don't say that being only on chapter 5 is so far. It isn't for me. I can read a 500 page book in two days.

Still, I jumped up and sat up on my bed.

Alexander and Charlotte walked in, and then right behind them was…

"Carlisle." I said recognizing his features almost immediately; he was exactly as I had imagined him in the books, not the movies, and how Carlisle is **supposed** to look like. He really looked like an angel or a god.

His golden eyes instantly found mine. His eyes were laced with worry and wonder and excitement, then his eyebrows furrowed and he looked singularly worried.

"Oh my goodness," He said in his gloriously perfect voice that sounded upset, then he looked at Charlotte, "How did this happen to her?" he said his temper trying to get the better of him.

Charlotte just shook her head.

"I have a name, and I'm in the room." I said, I'd gotten used to my parents talking like I wasn't sitting right there but I didn't expect that I would have to deal with that in my 'totally different life'.

"I'm sorry Kira, I would introduce myself but you already seem to know me." He smiled a wide smile flashing his perfectly white, straight teeth.

"I've read all the books about 5 times each…" I said quietly, "They were pretty much the only books I owned, I got them from my grandma Smith for my birthday before she died when I was 8, the funny thing is that she knew that she was going to die 4 days later, she told me, and that's why she said she wanted to get me those books even though I was a little young and s-she u-uhm apologized f-for how my p-parents were going to treated me and how they were going to…." I was only stuttering because I had begun to cry. I hadn't thought of grandma for a long time and thinking about her dredged up the first time my parents hurt me, and how I was always happy to get to get away from my parents to spend time with grandma.

I put my face in my hands and sobbed. They were real heart wrenching sobs that I hadn't been allowed to cry since I was 5. My mother got angrier when I cried so I learned to never cry, not even at night because….because…_ why can't I remember why?!_

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I stiffened. I looked up and I saw Charlotte holding me. I thought that her holding me would have made me cry more but it actually did the opposite. I suddenly got the urge to scream and kick and runaway.

Probably noticing my stiffness and comfortableness Charlotte let go and scooted away from me.

Alex looked at me with knowing eyes, like he had seen this scene play out before. '_He probably has….'_ I thought to myself when I remembered he can see through time.

Alex frowned, "Come on, we have to go." He said trying to sound supportive.

I nodded silently getting up stiffly. "Where are we going?" I asked even though my throat was sore from sobbing.

"Home, I need to be in my office to properly get a look at you." Carlisle said seriously even though pity and sadness were clear in his eyes.

I grabbed Wuthering Heights and walked to stand next to Alex.

"What book is that?" Alex asked looking at the book, "I don't remember you having it before…" he added sounding suspicious.

"Oh this, Well its Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, I went to the book store a few blocks away and bought this and another book that's on the nightstand." I said sheepishly.

Then I turned around because Charlotte started to laugh.

"What?" I asked curiously, feeling a tiny bit insulted.

"It was Bella," Charlotte said in an amused voice, "She was meant to absolutely love that book. Alice and Alex saw it in every vision in her room, her backpack. It was her favorite book." She was smiling the whole time she spoke, and then when I turned to look at Alex he was smiling too. When I looked at Carlisle he was also smiling!

"Wow, I didn't know all the little things I did would make you guys so smiley." I said not being able to help but smile too.

"Come on, it's time to go." Alex said with amusement still potent in his voice.

**1 uneventful car ride later. xD xD xD **

My nerves kicked into high gear as soon as we turned onto a dirt road that I knew lead to their house. My mind would only think about one thing;

Edward.

Was he the same? Different? Evil? Corrupted? Amazing? Sweet? My brain had come up with all these questions even though I knew the answer. I didn't know what to do when I got there; I knew I should stay away from Edward, even though almost all the fibers in my being were screaming to be close to him, but they told me that I smelled 2 times better than Bella so it would be harder for me to be near him…. Maybe he won't even be there and I can just be examined by Carlisle in peace.

A small voice in the back of my head told me that that wouldn't happen.

And it was right.

As we turned into the driveway and I saw the house I sucked in my breath. I recognized the house like it could be my own, large floor to ceiling windows that showed you a perfect view of their living room.

It was modern and sophisticated and gorgeous. I fell in love instantly with their home.

While I was looking at the view into the living room I saw a flash of bronze colored hair. I felt my pulse quicken.

_Edward._ My brain screamed at me.

"Welcome home." Carlisle said while smiling, I looked up at him and smiled too.

_Home, _I had never really had a real home, my house in Seattle was a place I feared and you aren't supposed to be afraid of your home, but looking at this house, I could imagine this being my home. My _real_ home.

It felt like all of my dreams had come true, I was away from my parents, I had a home, I was happy, and I was about to meet Edward…..

As we pulled into the garage I saw Edward Silver Volvo, Emmett's huge jeep, and Rosalie's BMW and a few other cars I didn't recognize. There was also a car that was covered in a large tarp that made me wonder why it was like that.

Before I had even unbuckled, Carlisle was out of the car and to my door opening it for me.

"Oh uh, thanks." I said smiling a smile thankful smile.

"Your welcome." Carlisle said in a pleasant tone.

Was I blushing? Well if I wasn't it sure felt that way.

Then as I entered their house, I caught a melody of different beautiful smelling, smells.

I smelled flowers, honey, the woods, sunshine, vanilla, and many other extremely pleasant smells.

I smiled. "It's like a fairytale…." I said quietly even though I knew I would be heard by everyone. And I was proven correct when I heard a chorus of beautiful musical sounding laughs, one sounding more musical than the rest.

I was seeing things a mile a minute and taking in everything. This was my wildest dreams come completely true. Their décor reminded me of how their house in the movies looked.

"Come on, it's time to meet everyone." Alex said appearing next to me.

"'Kay…" I said still mesmerized. I followed close behind Alex with Carlisle to my right and Charlotte to my left. It felt like they were guarding me….. And then I realized who from.

Edward….. I felt my pulse quicken again just by the mention of his name. Soon we entered their living room where everyone was. And there they all were. My fictional characters come to life.

_There's Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett._ I thought as I was amazed by how accurate my mental images of them were. Then I saw out to the side of the room there he was.

"Edward." I said out loud this time, planting my feet firmly on the ground so I wouldn't run to him. He was everything I could have ever imagined and more, he was absolutely perfection put into human form his gorgeous golden eyes searching mine.

"Kira."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kira."

How could one word so completely change me? Instantly I felt my sturdy walls begin to crack. It was funny though because I could hear my own heartbeat, and it sounded so irregular and extremely fast.

I smiled a small shy smile as I looked at the floor, blushing. I didn't want to break eye contact with Edward but I was strangely embarrassed. My clothes were ratty and old and my sneakers were dirty and dingy. I felt my face getting extremely warm. How could I be in his presence when I look so awful?

I looked up again to see everyone staring intently at me.

"Uhh…" I said while looking up at Charlotte for help. She laughed.

"Guys, this is the famous Kira." She said in a casual tone.

I smiled again but for some reason I felt the need to hide behind Charlotte. What an awful time to become shy! I mentally shook my head.

"Hi." I said still a bit shyly.

Then Esme stood up, "Hello, I'm Esme." She said smiling at me and giving off a motherly vibe that I wanted to trust very badly.

I nodded, "I know," I said smiling, "And your Alice, and Jasper, and Rosalie, and Emmett." I said while looking at each of them in the eyes.

Then Alice jumped up. "Aw! You know my name!" cooed making me sound like a child.

"I'm 14, not 10." I said frowning. Alice laughed,

"Of course not," she said enthusiastically, "Even though I was having a bit of trouble because of your clothes and hair….. But don't worry, I can have you cleaned up in no time!" she said sounding like she just got a new doll to play with.

"Alice, I need to examine her first, to make sure she's healthy." Carlisle interjected.

I looked up at Carlisle and I hoped my face said "THANK YOU!" I heard Edward's musical laugh and I turned my head so I could look at him.

He was still standing in the same spot he was when I came but he looked like he really wanted to walk up to me but he didn't trust himself.

Still, I smiled at his laugh. "Okay, guys," Alex interjected, "Questions and staring later, she needs food and to be checked up and all the other boring doctor stuff-sorry Carlisle-. Come on Kira." Alex said putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me to a medium sized staircase.

**No one wants to read about people walking through halls right? Lol I thought so!**

"So, when was the last time you ate?" Carlisle asked me after he had taken my height and weight. This was seriously like a real doctor's checkup.

"Uh… like… 3p.m…." I said embarrassed.

He nodded. "So your parents were abusive?" Carlisle asked like my scars weren't clue enough or the damage to most of bones, plus my broken ankle that was still in the makeshift cast thing.

"Yeah." Was all I said, I really didn't want to go into too much detail and start crying again for the second time in front of Carlisle.

He nodded. "Okay, well if we're going to get you a cast for that ankle of yours we're going to have to head down to the hospital is that okay?" Carlisle asked me

"Yeah its fine." I said smiling to encourage him.

He smiled back, "For a 14 year old, you sure are very mature."

"Well I never really had a childhood. Growing up the way I did… you don't really every have a chance to be a kid so you just learn to grow up."

**Dun dun dunn Edward POV**

When she said my name I knew instantly, I loved her, but every time I looked at her I saw her pain and suffering.

I was going to kill them, those good for nothing scumbag wastes of space. How do you even manage to hurt your own daughter that much?! She is so weak and fragile! Her skin was almost translucent…. And her arms and neck and face were covered with scars! She looked so afraid.

I decided right then and there that I would protect her, no matter what the cost. She has been hurt and mistreated; now it was our family's turn to show her love and to help her.

I decided to follow her and Carlisle, but not to enter the room. Her scent in that small room would be too much. It was almost already too much when we were in the living room….. How am I supposed to get used to her scent?

Then I heard her voice, "Growing up the way I did…. You don't really ever have a chance to be a kid, so you just grow up."

That just enraged me more than before. I was tempted to go outside and break anything I could get my hands on.

"Ah," said Carlisle. '_How is it possible for him to stay so calm?'_ I asked myself.

Then I tried to read Kira's mind. I wasn't very surprised to find that it was locked like Bella's was. It was still quite frustrating; I wanted to know how she felt about me, about all of this.

'_Malnutrition, healed improperly bones, lack of iron in her blood, lack of sleep, scars and bruises everywhere, dents in skull…' _ Carlisle's thoughts listed the many things wrong with her. I stopped listening because my vision was becoming red around the edges from my anger.

More out of frustration than disgust I went outside to go for a walk. I didn't want to leave her but I knew I needed to clear my head and not go hunt her parents.

**Hahahaha…. Alex POV**

'_This is getting bad.' _I thought to myself sitting on one of the many couches in our living room, '_they are already far too attached…. Edward is so attached to her already I wonder what will happen when… NO, I won't let that happen…. There has to be another solution…'_ I tried to think of a way to keep the predetermined future away. What made it worse was this awful future that loomed over our heads was a fixed point in time, no matter what I do or what anyone does, it will always happen…. (**tee-hee you guys cant know yet what this future holds :D )**

"Hey Alex, Kira and I are going to the hospital so that I can give her a cast for her ankle, so that at least one of her bones will heal back correctly. " Carlisle said to me as he came downstairs, breaking me out of my trance.

"Okay, but why don't you just break her bones again and make then grow back correctly, like you did to that Jacob kid in new moon?" I asked looking up at him.

"I think you already know that answer." Carlisle said in a grave tone.

"Right, it will take too long for her bones to grow back correctly because she is human, and not to mention the pain of re-breaking the bones and the physical therapy she will have to endure." I said explaining the vision of Kira lying in bed almost completely covered with casts.

Carlisle nodded, "Plus she wouldn't be able to move for about 6 months and I don't think she would enjoy that. But her bones are pretty strong considering the amount of damage they have had and they healed together almost completely correctly, we just need to focus on her malnutrition and making sure the dents in her skull haven't damaged anything too severely." He said in his doctor mode,

"Okay." I said. "Don't worry about Edward, he'll be back soon but I'll have to explain where Kira went. He want's so badly to be near her….. It's funny to see him work so hard." I said chuckling a little.

Carlisle nodded and went back upstairs to get Kira.

**Trolololol time jump to after Carlisle and Kira get the cast and after Edward returns and all the other stuff, Charlotte decided to take Kira back to the hotel so she can sleep and be away from the house while Esme and Alice and even Rose go shopping for clothes and décor for her new room in the Cullen's home. **

**Kira's POV In the Hotel room :D **

I stared at my face in the bathroom in my hotel room, my bone structure prominent due to my lack of nourishment. I look hideous I think; how is Edward ever to love me? I asked myself.

"I hate my face," I announced aloud for no one but my ears.  
"Why do you say that? I think it's cute," a light voice replies.  
I turned around slowly wondering who it could, my body shaking in fright, my voice caught in my throat causing me to breathe short only to meet the curious eyes and happy smile of Alice Cullen.

"Oh, God. Alice why the heck are you here?!"  
"Your makeover of course and I'm watching you tonight!" She replied ecstatically  
"You're so ugh, never mind, work your magic," I replied with a fake smile on my face.  
"That's the spirit," she said beaming as she got out three make up cases and what looked like a storage space worth of clothes, "Ready?" She asked smiling.  
"More ready than I'll ever be." And she began.

Next thing I knew the sun was shining through my window onto my face; I moaned at the heat. My eyes opening quicker than window shutters and my eyes met the eyes of Alice. Annoying I rolled over to fall back asleep, but I remembered last night all in a rush and shot out of bed like a bullet on the first day of hunting season.  
"Alice?"  
"Yes?" She replied inquiringly.  
"What did you do to my face?" I asked her raising my left brown, slowly moving my hands to my face hoping to feel a difference, there was none.  
"I'm so happy that you asked," she exclaimed as her entire face lite up with glee, "let me go get a mirror!"

"Kay," I said as I lay back down in my bed, my left arm covering my eyes as I sighed deeply.

"_I can't believe Alex and Charlotte let Alice come torture me…" _I thought miserably.

Within a flash Alice was back with a mirror with a 40" area.

"Oh goodness gracious, that's the biggest mirror I have ever seen!" I cried out remembering my small pocket mirror that was the only mirror that I was allowed to have.

"THIS IS THE BIGGEST MIRROR YOU HAVE SEEN?" Alice cried in dismay.

"Yes." I said annoyed. Alice cringed.

"Oh well, come on look at yourself!"

I looked in the mirror and I saw a strange girl staring back at me.

She had large brown eyes that were outlined in black eyeliner that seemed to sparkle as she moved her head side to side. Her lips were light rose pink that stood out drastically against her extremely pale skin. Her eyelids were dark silver and black that turned into smoky eye. Her cheek bones still stood out but were covered in light pink blush.

She didn't look like me…..She looked actually beautiful.

"Are you sure you didn't go to the hospital and have Carlisle attach a different persons face to mine while I slept?" I asked poking and prodding my face.

"No! But do you like it?" she asked looking proud and happy with her work.

"Uh… well I'm still trying to convince myself that this is me….. So, I guess yes I do like it." I said smiling a small smile.

"Great!" cried Alice smiling, "Then you won't mind when Alex and I take you to First beach to meet Jacob!"

"SAY WHAT?!" I yelled.

**Lalalalalala in the car with Alice and Kira and Alex in the car on the way to La Push.**

"So Jacob, he doesn't know you. He doesn't know that he was meant to be very close to Bella. All he knows is that Charlie's daughter died as a baby. So he will be there with Sam and Quil and Embry and Seth and Leah, he has already phased, we missed that milestone and so if you just hang around the beach he will end up talking to you." Alex explained in almost an amused voice.

"Why would he come talk to me?" I asked unnerved by his amused voice.

"No reason…" he said trying to smother his laughter.

"Alice?" I asked looking at her skeptically, "What is he laughing about." I asked widening my eyes.

"Better not be about you make-up." She said dangerously.

"It's not besides, you will know soon enough." Alex said taking on his usual stoic tone.

I saw Alice smile.

'_I hate all of this secretive stuff.'_ I thought myself frowning while I looked out of my window in the same car I had come to this town in.

The woods were dense and thick and teeming with life. The green and brown of the tree's blurred together. I remember my grandmother telling me when she first moved to Washington all the green would make her car sick. I remember thinking how strange that was. I mean how could you get car sick over one color?

"Almost here." Alex said in a voice that sounded like he was in a trance.

"Ok." I said trying to mentally prepare myself. I remember hating Jacob… In my opinion he always seemed like he only **wanted** Bella, and I wasn't a fan of that. I just hoped he wasn't like that with me. I just wanted a friend; I didn't need really anything else. Besides, my heart had only really belonged to one person….. Well only because I only read one book series that I wasn't forced to, and I never really talked to any other kids in my school.

Then, the trees started to thin and I looked ahead of me. There was a break in the trees and I saw the ocean.

I gasped. "Wow…. It's so pretty!" I said in amazement,

"You haven't seen the ocean before?" Asked Alice in a surprised tone.

"No, I've never left Seattle before now." I said frowning still staring at the ocean. I felt a strange calling to it, and I wanted to run to it.

"Oh, well I wish I could come with you on your first trip to the ocean!" Alice said sadly.

"Why can't you?" I asked breaking my gaze from the ocean to Alice.

"Well, Alex and I both only saw you and Jacob talking, so I we decided to wait in the car." She said in a reluctant tone.

"Oh okay." That only added to my anxieties.

I went to stare back at the ocean as we turned into a small parking lot. First Beach was beautiful, there was random hills coming out of the water, the rocks were all the different cool colors, the water and dark blue and moving in frothy waves. I smiled at how beautiful it all was with the driftwood covering the shore and the bright gray sky illuminating the sand and the rocks. Instantly I was out of the car when we parked and was headed to the water.

"Hey, Kira!" Alex called after me, but I was too far gone.

I almost ran to the water grinning the whole time. I took off my shoes and socks and rolled up my jeans to my knees so I could wade in. The water was freezing.

"Ah!" I called out surprised, well I knew it was cold but I didn't expect it to be freezing, like ice.

I took a step back so I my toes wouldn't go numb. I quickly I put my shoes back on, not even bothering with my socks. I ended up walking up and down the shore so I could find pretty rocks or seashells. I have seen pictures of seashells but I never actually got to touch one in real life.

I found out that they could be smooth on the inside and rough on the outside. They came in different shades of light pink, yellow, and white. I was thoroughly amazed.

"You dropped one." A husky male voice said from behind me.

I spun around surprised, and I saw him.

"Jacob." I couldn't help but say, even though I knew he wouldn't know me.


	5. Informational AN! plz read

**A/N: Hey guys so thanks for the reviews, they are really going to help me make the story better, I'm going to fix everything I need to and add a prologue to the 1st chapter explaining things like how Alex knew about Kira and how actually Alice and Alex wrote the books and so on. So thanks so much I really was so happy when I got all those reviews, they mean a lot to me. So I will be editing the previous chapters and adding in the requests and such. So I am going to actually take out the whole raped part because its gross and it isn't at all needed for the plotline. **

**So thank you and I have to update tomorrow to add on the extra stuff and edit :D **


End file.
